


We Had the Stars

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Pure fiction, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: Disclaimer: This is all fiction and there is Mpreg later in this story. Also, please don't take the medical aspects of this fic too seriously. I was honestly just making things up as I went when I was writing this. For some background information, this was originally a somewhat shitty 13k+ word completed work for a different fandom that I wrote in either late 2017 or early 2018. My readers on Wattpad, for whatever reason, loved the original fic which I appreciated so much despite not really agreeing with them. But I can only hope you guys on here somewhat like it.Enjoy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 35
Kudos: 91





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fiction and there is Mpreg later in this story. Also, please don't take the medical aspects of this fic too seriously. I was honestly just making things up as I went when I was writing this. For some background information, this was originally a somewhat shitty 13k+ word completed work for a different fandom that I wrote in either late 2017 or early 2018. My readers on Wattpad, for whatever reason, loved the original fic which I appreciated so much despite not really agreeing with them. But I can only hope you guys on here somewhat like it.
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Old souls love differently."_

I met him at the small local grocery store in the heart of Crema on May 5th, 2016.

The very first time I saw him, I knew the very depths of my soul recognized him. As if we were two halves that were about to become one whole again in this lifetime. I was sure this hadn't been our first time colliding.

There was something about him. Something innocent and ethereal. But strangely enough, I could feel his energy, and despite him radiating warmth and genuine kindness, I could also feel a hardness that only comes from certain harsh events one experiences underneath the surface. I was intrigued.

I had had an instant instinct to take care of him. I wanted to get to know him once more as I’m sure the other versions of myself did.

He was sitting in a solid black wheelchair, stretching a tiny arm out futilely to reach a blue box of elbow macaroni that was sitting on a higher shelf, one that was evidently out of his reach. He was just nearly there, but not quite enough. His wheelchair disallowed him to get any closer.

I could feel my long legs propel forward by their own accord, my brain hardly catching up with the action.

My cornflower blue eyes were curious. How did he look? At first I was too far away to make out his features. And despite not having gotten a sharp look at his face, I just knew he was going to be perfect.

_Fuck._

I knew it. As I walked over to the boy, I first zeroed in on the box of pasta he had wanted, and briefly thought that he should perhaps buy one of those item grabbers for things placed on high shelves for both normal and handicapped people. When the box was safely taken in my hand, I finally looked down at the boy perched in his wheelchair.

His hair was somewhat short, chocolate curls that laid elegantly on his head. They looked silky soft to the touch. His brows were thick and even, most definitely taken care of by a professional. I could see every freckle that dotted his nose. His skin was milky and free of any blemishes or facial hair, his jaw sharply angled. He was quite pale. Despite his paleness, his lips had been rosy and plush looking, just absolutely begging to be kissed.

And his eyes. Damn, his eyes.

Glossy moss colored eyes framed by thick sooty lashes met my own. They almost seemed to reflect billions of stars crushed together. He was beautiful. He was absolutely beautiful and I was floored.

My heart stuttered in my chest, a pretty rare occurrence. I had found my lips quirking up into a gentle smile aimed at the boy. It was a miracle words even formed in all honesty.

“Here.” I had said simply, holding the box of pasta out to him.

His eyes, which at first showed brief hesitation from intimidation out of my sheer stature, turned soft at my quiet voice and submissive smile. I didn’t want to scare him at all, and he seemed to quickly catch onto that. I had noted that you could see every emotion flit across his angelic face—he’s what people call an open book. How he managed to do that would be beyond me. Many people were anything but vulnerable, myself included. He was certainly different. I liked that.

“Thank you.” He rasped, his own lips starting to reflect my smile while he placed his pasta in a basket with the store logo on it that was settled in his little lap.

I had gone silent for a few seconds, too momentarily distracted by his beauty to answer. I ran a hand through my brown hair, that had been seasonally turned dirty blonde from the sun’s harsher Summer rays. I examined what the boy wore. A white t-shirt was underneath a bubblegum pink hoodie, black sweatpants looking three sizes too big on his already lithe frame, or perhaps it was because his legs were a bit unnaturally thin. Thinner than he already was. I could distinctly see his knees slightly jutting out of his pants, bent towards each other loosely. He had simple black Nike sneakers on his feet.

“I’m Armand. But people don’t actually call me that, so you can call me Armie.” I settled for introductions, not wanting him to go away quite yet.

“Timothée, but no one can pronounce that correctly, so you can call me Tim or Timmy.” His eyes had been the tiniest bit playful. The name suited him.

“Timothée?” I said it correctly, testing it on my tongue. I liked how it sounded. It was French sounding. I had a gut feeling he was in fact French.

His eyes flickered with pleasant surprise, and he nodded. He slowly extended his hand out to me. I took it, his fingers locking with mine, grasp firm yet soft as we shook.

Our hands had parted sooner than I would have liked. “Are you from around here?” I asked him, desperately trying not to come off as a stalker. Truthfully, Timmy did not look like he was from around Crema. Besides that, I would have most definitely had seen him around somehow. Crema was very small, with a small population as well. Everyone knew everyone. Plus, most males weren’t as gorgeous as he was, but he also had this particular way of looking around as if he’s never really seen a place as quiet, calm, and friendly as this town before, which had given me an inkling.

He shook his head no, confirming my thoughts.

I raised a brow anyway. “Really? Where are you from, then? If you don’t mind me asking, that is. I’m sorry if I come off as like, a total weirdo or something.” I had hastily added at the end, mentally chastising myself for hardly being able to curb my mouth, which rarely had a filter. I didn’t want to scare him away by my forward questions.

But he isn’t deterred. In fact, he had seemed to see me as someone who wasn’t a threat, his posture less rigid then when I had first approached him, his face less like stone. To normal outsiders, he seemed just fine. To me, I knew there were things that were on his mind.

“I actually just moved here to Crema from New York City. For personal reasons.” He said, green eyes faltering and sadness making its appearance. I had wanted to get rid of his sadness for him as soon as I saw it.

“Oh, wow. That’s a big move, it must have been intense leaving everything you know behind.” I paused, hardly considering my next words before they were already being spoken.

“Well, I’m from around here and I mean…if you happen to want a new friend, I can take you out. I mean—not like that, you know? I meant I can take you out and show you around—I know we just met and all and—ah fuck, I’m rambling aren’t I?” I brought my forefinger and thumb to my nose and slightly pinched it in embarrassment.

Timmy let out the cutest wheezy laugh. It sounded melodic to my ears. “It’s okay. I mean…I guess that would be a good, fresh start to my new life here, making new friends. So, sure, I’ll take up your offer.” Timmy let loose a small lopsided grin that confirmed that innocence I had sensed he had. While at first there had been hesitation from his end, his eyes had then showed immediate trust, as if he had maybe just maybe, somehow recognized me as well.

His trust had made my heart once again sputter and act up. At some moments I couldn’t even understand how one could be so drawn to another so quickly, despite knowing the person had been significant in past lives. It was all the tiniest bit insane. Or perhaps a lot, but I didn’t care. Not at all.

“Cool, okay, I just have to pick up some simple things like eggs, bread, and milk, but then we can go out and explore the area a bit.” I told him and eyed the handles of his sleek wheelchair. Timmy was about to use his right arm to steer the large wheel when I stopped him.

“Um, would you like me to help you out a bit?” I asked gently, kindly, and then gestured to his chair handles.

Timmy looked up at my face, blinking, and then down at his legs. “Yeah, sure. Thank you again. You’re really kind.” Timmy held onto his basket while I had hooked mine through one of the handles, grasping them afterward and pushing him towards my food destinations.

I looked down at his brown fluffy hair that glinted slightly auburn in certain lighting and let out a wide smile that he couldn’t see. “It’s no problem.”


	2. TWO

I had learned that afternoon over phenomenal pasta at one of my favorite restaurants in town that Timmy had an older sister named Pauline that was currently taking care of him. He had been born in New York city, was in fact half-French and even spoke the language fluently. He had traveled back and forth between France and America over the years, visiting the European country with his family during the Summer months, especially because Pauline resided there instead of New York City. Timmy’s permanent move to Crema had resulted from the recent death of his parents. Both had passed away in a devastating car accident, which left Timmy alone and most likely terrified. He had no other living relatives other than his sister, which was unfortunate, and I then understood where that stone-faced hardness that was in him came from. My heart had clenched in sorrow for him. A beautiful boy who looked no older than 20, left by himself with his sister as his only salvation. Life could be so cruel.

Timmy had evidently thought that he was to be left to fend for himself in the large city that he called home, but Pauline had insisted he move to Crema instead of Paris, hearing from people far and wide what a nice place it was to settle down and how he would find peace there somehow.

Pauline was temporarily living (but in the process of moving in) with Timmy in a large 16th century old sandstone colored villa. She usually took Timmy places, dropped him off, and helped him at home with any of his needs.

I had also learned the heartbreaking reality that Timmy was paralyzed from about his knees down. His parlyzation had been caused by a critical illness that he had had trouble getting over. I wasn’t too surprised given his almost concerning skinny frame. Healing took a while, and during that process it had fucked him over somehow. He had told me doctors and professionals had offered him treatments and some rehabilitation back home in the city, but that there was no guarantee for anything. Timmy said he truthfully had little faith in it already, and ultimately declined. He had figured the chances of him getting any feeling back wasn’t high.

Timmy’s last name was Chalamet, he absolutely loved bacon, egg and cheese bagels, was a complete enthusiast of the arts, specifically film and music, was almost always cold no matter how hot it was, and loved dogs. He actually said that he had gotten a dog right after the move to keep him company, a young German Shepherd named Amadeus.

The more Timmy spoke, the more I had been interested in him. Everything about him screamed sweet and kind despite the hardships he had to endure and still does. He didn’t deserve being in a wheelchair, he didn’t deserve losing his parents. He didn’t deserve to have no close friends, to be alone. I vowed at that moment to become his first real friend, to help him in any way I could.

I told Timmy about myself after he had opened up to me. Surprisingly, such heavy conversation didn’t seem to faze us. We had immediately fallen into an easy rhythm once the floodgates were open.

I told him that my last name was Hammer, that yes, I was the great-grandson of the Armand Hammer, philanthropist and the person who ran Occidental Petroleum. I also told him I loved dogs, kids too, and that I enjoyed doing random fun things, things mostly outdoors. I told him that I was also disowned for being bisexual by my parents and that I was then promptly kicked out of their home. I had a brother, Viktor, whom also decided to turn his back on me.

Timmy’s eyes had shone with understanding after I told him of my bisexuality, an understanding that wasn’t there in my parents. There was no degrading look from him, no disgust or hurtful words flung at me—just simple understanding and kind acceptance. He was upset but not entirely surprised that my parents had kicked me out, because although being gay, bisexual, transgender, or anything else was becoming more common, there were still adults in that stuck to their old fashioned beliefs and weren’t so accepting.

I had further explained that my parents had given me enough money to leave, to essentially survive for a few months, and that was that. It hurt, but I hadn’t been too surprised either. They had indirectly in their own ways expressed their distaste for “people like us” in the past.

I had had a job, not an amazing one, but one that paid my rent and everything else while putting enough food on my table. It wasn’t easy having had been 21 and already being out on my own completely as if I was 30 and stable in a career and with life in general. I had been taking it slow at the time when I was about 18 or 19 years old, taking college courses and working, yet living at home still. It was easier that way. But as soon as I came out, all of that had gone out the window. At 29, things were finally a bit easier for me, but it hadn’t been easy, especially since work could be pretty tedious at times.

The moment Timmy said he was gay, it felt as if I had been sucker punched in the stomach. It wasn’t something I had been expecting, but I was surprised and pleased.

Our conversation had caused the hours to fly by, and before I knew it, Timmy’s sister was coming to pick him up so they could run some more errands. I realized then that it was nearing evening, and that I should’ve been getting back to my small apartment.

I couldn’t help but ask Timmy if we could hang out again soon, to which he eagerly agreed, an actual grin spreading on his face, exposing white slightly crooked teeth. Everything about him was endearing. I couldn’t have helped but mirror his grin. Before we parted ways, I took a small leap and bent down to his height, gently pulling him in for a hug.

Feeling more familiar with me, he had returned my hug, melting into it. He smelled sweet, like peaches and cream. His body was untensed, hands gripping onto my shirt as if he suddenly did not want to let me go. It almost felt like he lacked affection in general, but it made sense. His parents were gone, he had just moved to a brand new place, a different country, and he had just made his first new real friend that he probably wanted to most definitely hold onto. I also had a feeling Timmy didn’t go out with too many people, most likely because he looked differently than others. It inwardly crushed me that someone so beautiful, someone who was so sweet despite his hardships, was absolutely stunning but was most likely judged and deemed unlovable just because he was sitting in a wheelchair. But I didn’t care, not one fucking bit.

After we exchanged phone numbers and unfortunately finally parted ways with me being introduced to Pauline and making sure they were getting home safe, I couldn’t stop thinking about Timmy on my way back home, which was a relatively short walk. No boy had ever taken up my thoughts that quickly, not that there were many partners in the first place, but I couldn’t have helped but just let it all be, recognize that my inner being already knew him, that this was bound to happen one way or another, and not worry. Being with Timmy even for such a short amount of time had made me forget about all the bad things in life—he was a sudden beacon of light in my mediocre existence.


	3. THREE

We had started to really hang out often after our second official time seeing each other. And the more we hung out, the more I adored him. I enjoyed learning new things about Timmy. His tiny quirks, his dislikes, his fears, all of it.

Five whole months had whizzed on by with little to no notice. It was the five month anniversary of us meeting, October 23rd, when we started to do everything together, and sooner rather than later, we knew basically every little thing about each other. Secrets didn’t exist between us.

“Arms, stop, come on!” Timmy growled playfully from his wheelchair as he held a bowl of cookie ingredients in his dainty hands. It had been Halloween, and we had been attempting to make Halloween themed cookies to hand out to the few kids in Timmy’s little neighborhood. But at the rate I was going with stealing cookie dough from Timmy, the kids wouldn’t get shit.

I chuckled, snatching a bit more dough from him and then running away quickly. I faintly heard Timmy place the bowl down on the counter (some counters had been remodeled at a lower height in the villa just for him) and wheel his way after me. Despite his lack of any real muscle, Timmy was actually quite fast on that thing. And due to the villa’s large open floor plan, maneuvering himself around wasn’t difficult.

“Get back here, you giant!” Timmy screeched, his curls falling into his eyes a bit. His curls were looser than normal that day, bordering on flat.

“Never!” I continued to jog away from him, but then skidded to a halt and bent my knees a bit in a playful stance, my hands darting towards Timmy in mock-tickling movements. His eyes were wider, yet twinkling a bit. Timmy’s hands were braced on the wheels of his chair, prepared to speed away if necessary. He wasn’t quite quick enough though, and so I lunged forward and prodded his little ribs, loving the laughs that belted out of his mouth.

“No, no, please Arms, tregua, _tregua_!” He shrieked, hands futilely trying to bat my own away.

I had giggled and decided to back off. I was going to say something to him until everything had died on the tip of my tongue when Timmy’s smile faded slowly and his eyes turned cloudy, distant.

He looked elsewhere, his hands shifting to lay in his lap.

“Timmy? Are you alright?” I asked him softly, my eyes roving over his face quickly.

Timmy simply nodded, looking despondent. He had started to nibble on his lower lip, green eyes downcast.

“No, you’re not. Come on T, tell me what’s wrong.” I coaxed him gently, suddenly kneeling in front of his wheelchair so we could be of equal height. I had grabbed his hands and rubbed the skin where my thumbs met his tiny wrists.

It had taken a few moments for him to speak. “It’s just…” Timmy paused, his eyes briefly rolling, mouth twisting in self-deprecation. “I just wish I could walk sometimes. I should be able to stand up to make cookies. I should be able to go swimming in the pool in the backyard, or biking with you throughout town. I should actually be able to mess and run around with my best friend in the whole fucking world. And it just sucks sometimes and I don’t know how or why you even put up with me.” Timmy had sucked in a shaky breath, his eyes shining with a bit of moisture as he quickly tried to blink back evident tears.

I had felt my chest constrict for the boy who had become my best friend too. I hadn’t fully taken into consideration at times that Timmy felt such self-loathing. I should have perhaps asked him how he was feeling more often. I could tell he tried his very best to not let it get to him on a day-to-day basis from what I felt, especially when he was with me. It was as if I made him forget his problems, even just for a little bit, and for that, I was happy.

“Hey, Timmy, don’t think like that. You know you’re perfect just the way you are and there’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. You’re just like any other human being, you just operate a tiny bit differently, that’s all. And besides, there’s nothing wrong with being different. You’re alright, sweetheart." I had reached up, cupping his cheeks while running my thumb over some traitorous tears that had escaped, my heart almost breaking for him.

Timmy took a few quiet shuddering inhales, willing himself to relax. I swept his curls back from his forehead, watching as they fell back into place while his tears eventually slowed and stopped. A good cry wasn’t bad. It was in fact therapeutic, and with someone as sensitive and vulnerable as he was, I wasn’t surprised at him needing to just let go for a moment.

I had given him a smile as his pretty eyes met mine. Even when having just cried, he was still gorgeous, cheeks pink and lips reddened. “Just remember, nothing, and I do mean fucking nothing, will ever stop me from being your best friend. We’re in this together, always.” I held my pinky up to him, a deadly serious look on my face despite my smile. “Promise.” I whispered.

Timmy managed to genuinely lightly smile back at me, tangling our pinkies and squeezing a bit.

“Promise.” He murmured.

And that promise I kept.


	4. FOUR

As Thanksgiving had passed and Christmas rapidly approached, Timmy’s character little by little changed. He had started to become even more sensitive with his already at times fragile emotions and with pain in general, his legs bothering him more with each passing day. I felt helpless at times, and we both didn’t know what was going on with his health. I had stayed with him almost consistently when I didn’t have any demanding shifts at work. But I had slowly started to ask more often for my co-workers to fill in for shifts of mine, which resulted eventually in one of them going to my boss and notifying him that I was barely coming into work. I had told him that I was helping take care of a family member who was disabled, paralyzed, and getting a bit worse lately as the days moved forward.

I completely ignored professionalism, simply stating how important Timmy was to me, despite how my boss might’ve reacted. Perhaps with indifference, anger, anything but being okay with me skipping work. But surprisingly he had reacted not harshly, but with sympathy instead. He had released me from a fair few hours of work out of the week and even gave me an even more flexible schedule. I was beyond grateful and surprised that generous people had still existed.

A week before Christmas, I had been out shopping for potential gifts for Timmy and Pauline when I got a phone call from Pauline that very nearly sent me to an early grave. She had said Timmy had been in sudden upper leg pain and that she was going to rush to the nearest hospital. I immediately dropped what I was doing and drove to the hospital, which was a tiny bit of a drive. When I arrived at the hospital, I had parked a bit crookedly, nearly leaving my keys in the ignition before yanking them out and running towards and through the doors of the emergency wing entrance. I had approached the front desk and must have looked partially deranged as I looked at the receptionist, although she was probably used to dealing with all kinds of customers.

“Hi, I’m looking for Timothée Chalamet with his sister Pauline Chalamet? They just checked in not too long ago.” I swallowed, hands clammy and heart palpitating with worry. The receptionist’s face was sympathetic and even gave me a small smile as she focused on her computer, typing in Timmy’s name most likely into their system.

“Yes, it looks like Timothée Chalamet had been checked in around 3:54 pm. He appears to be in room 204. You may take the elevator or the stairs to get to him.” She informed me.

“Thank you.” I had told her, barely sparing a backwards glance as I ran towards the elevator. When I reached it, I stabbed the button for the second floor. The damn thing couldn’t open and take me up a floor fast enough. When I finally reached the floor, I took off towards Timmy’s room and found it within a minute. Upon entry, I wasn’t prepared to see Timmy laying on a hospital bed, his eyes looking tired as he turned his head towards the new presence that was me.

“Arms.” He just managed to swallow around his evident discomfort. I could see tear stains reflected on his cheeks from the fluorescent lights. His eyes also held strain in them, face pinched a bit.

“Baby,” I whispered the term of endearment to him as I slowly walked over and sat down on the very edge of his bed, holding his hand. I quickly noted the hospital bracelet snapped to the very first button on his wrist with his name and date of birth on it. I hated hospitals, even more so because Timmy was in one.

“How are you feeling?” I asked him quietly, trying to calm myself the fuck down so as to not stress him even further. I needed to be his rock.

Timmy had shrugged minutely. “Not so good.” He simply murmured, eyes fluttering as I softly touched his cheek with my hand. He definitely seemed happy that I had showed up though.

I turned my head and attention to Pauline then. She was wringing her hands in her lap in nervousness, a habit that Timmy also had when he felt nervous or anxious.

“Did the doctor come in to see him yet?” I asked.

Pauline shook her head. “No. We’re expecting them at any minute though.”

Just at that moment, a woman with very long brown hair, gray eyes, and glasses walked in, a clipboard in hand.

“Hello son, you’re Timothée Chalamet, correct? I’m Dr. Milani.” She stated lightly, swiftly flipping through Timmy’s papers on his chart for a few seconds while glancing back and forth at the three of us equally. She walked over to Pauline, who stood from her seat.

“And you must be Pauline Chalamet, yes?” Dr. Milani asked. Pauline let out a tight yet friendly enough smile, shaking her outstretched hand and then had sat back down.

The doctor then turned to me and my place on Timmy’s bed.

“And you are?” She asked, the smile on her face genuine. She didn’t seem to mind that I was practically overcrowding her patient.

“Armie Hammer. Timmy’s close family friend.” I replied, shaking her hand as well. Dr. Milani nodded in approval, then turned to Timmy finally at last.

“So, I’ve read through your papers a bit and learned about your paralyzation as much as I could, Tim. You have quite an interesting case. We don’t see many people like you. I know you’re in pain right now, so I’m going to hook you onto a drip and some medication to ease that discomfort. I also, with your permission of course, want to ask if I could run a few tests and scans on you if that’s alright.” Dr. Milani said. I reached down to Timmy’s hand, sliding my palm against his and gently squeezing it, which he returned.

Timmy had nodded in ascent towards her. “That’s okay. I'm used to tests, so it's nothing new.” He said quietly.

Having his verbal and eventually written consent, Timmy was then wheeled away after Dr. Milani asked him a few more questions and even for Pauline and I’s input. Afterward, Pauline and I had kissed his forehead and told him he would be okay, that we would be right here waiting for him to come back.

Timmy had been gone for a few hours, and Pauline and I had talked as much as we could. I felt on edge the whole time though, Pauline barely providing a sliver of distraction. I could tell she was feeling the same as I.

Timmy was wheeled back eventually around 8 pm, looking even more tired than before.

Dr. Milani had taken a seat in front of us all after Timmy’s bed was properly put and locked back into its previous spot, me once again perching on the edge of the mattress and holding his soft hand.

“So, we got some test results back. As you know, Timmy battled an illness that wasn’t very common that had caused him to become paralyzed from his knees below. Cases like these aren’t too high in number, but they do in fact happen and we do have enough awareness on them to know what to do to help at least a bit, if not more.” Dr. Milani said, then took a pause that I deemed not good.

“Now, I want you three to listen carefully. Timmy’s paralyzation _seems_ to be moving upwards, a little towards his thighs, albeit very slowly. The pain he experienced was just the beginning culprit. I know this may come as a shock, but I highly recommend Timmy start to move around more and even take plenty of vitamins, including eating from the right food groups as well. Rehabilitation is also an option here that looks like was offered back in New York City as well. This is the second time rehabilitation is being offered to you, and I strongly recommend you do it. It can only benefit you, not necessarily harm you.” Dr. Milani said firmly, but not in an unkind way.

My head had started to suddenly hurt. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes in shock. Timmy’s paralyzation was going to increase? I couldn’t understand for the life of me, fucking why? Why did it have to be happening to my best friend? But at the same time I also supposed many people went through horrible things and that I wasn’t the only one, wasn’t alone in this. People knew of worse tragedies. I should have supposed that I was lucky to still have Timmy alive and breathing by my side.

“There aren’t super clear explanations for this result. We wish we had even more information on it, but we don’t at the moment even though many theories are being divulged currently. But as of right this second, I’m going to give a list of rehabilitation centers/gyms, and vitamins that are covered by insurance. There are people that would surely be willing to help Timmy improve somehow.”

The three of us hardly registered anything else Dr. Milani had told us, but we thanked her after some more questions and prodding. We had left pretty late that night because Dr. Milani had wanted to keep Timmy for a bit longer for observation. Eventually we arrived back at the villa, to which I had decided to just crash there. It wasn’t an option in the back of my mind anyway. Timmy needed someone, someone other than his sister to be there for him.

It was after 2 am when I was about to finally go sleep in the guest room when I heard muffled sobs coming from Timmy’s room. I immediately padded out of my room, approaching his down the hall.

I opened the large door quietly without knocking, being met with his tiny body half curled in a fetal position. It had been the first time I really saw his legs that night. They were quite thin, not too unhealthy looking, but just a bit out of proportion for his body.

I had let myself walk in, shutting the door behind me as quietly as I could so as not to alert an exhausted Pauline. Timmy was only in dark gray boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. I slowly slid into his bed, which consisted of two twin sized beds pushed together, then pulled the covers over us as I slid him into my chest. Timmy’s cries were choked as he pushed his face into my neck, my hands running over his back soothingly while his own clutched a bit at my chest hair.

“Why Armie? Why is this happening to me?” Timmy whimpered.

I had no answer for him, just a few tears that managed to slip out of my eyes in response.

“I…I don’t know, baby.” I whispered back, taking a large breath in so that I wouldn’t totally break down in front of him. I had to be strong for the both of us.


	5. FIVE

A week later, Christmas had arrived, fluffy snow coating the ground. Timmy, Pauline and I exchanged gifts, Timmy smiling but the smile not quite fully reaching his eyes. I could tell he was grateful for everything, but the situation with his legs was starting to most likely really get to him. I had hated it.

I did do everything I could for him though. Unfortunately, he kept denying rehab no matter how many times I tried persuading him to go, which stunned me each and every time. Timmy had usually listened to and valued my opinions and suggestions so much, so it was definitely new and not quite welcome. Timmy got weaker and more tired, laughing and smiling less and less. I basically had taken over as his caretaker alongside his sister.

It was May 23rd, 2017 when something in me just snapped and fizzled out. I was done.

Timmy had been lying on the couch, watching some sort of non-fulfilling television show. His green eyes were dull, and I had had enough of my best friend not wanting to do anything about his health and mindset.

I walked up to the couch and snatched the TV remote where it laid on the cushion next to Timmy’s small pale hand, efficiently shutting the TV off.

“I was watching that.” Timmy had said quietly, his voice lacking the usual spark and fire that was almost always in it.

I had sighed and wiped a hand across my face. I kneeled in front of Timmy, sighing loudly in what was care but appearing as frustration.

_Keep it together, Armie._

“Timmy,” I started off. He looked at me intently.

_God, that face. I can’t ever be pissed off with him. _My resolve to be stern was wavering by the second.

I sighed a second time and reached out, stroking his porcelain cheek lightly. “Timmy, do you happen to know what day it is today?”

His lips had actually managed to quirk up as he nodded. I ran my fingers through his messy curls.

“The one year anniversary of us being friends.” He said in reply, not explaining any further.

I nodded. “Yeah, the one year anniversary of us being friends. And you know what I’ve decided?”

He didn’t respond.

“I think, it’s time for you to get back to being the boy that you were before all of this happened. Timmy, you’re getting worse and worse every week that passes by. We need to get you active, get your mood elevated in the right way. I want to help you. I’ll be here for you every second of the way. Don’t say you didn’t know…you _know_ I’ll never leave you.” I told him firmly, practically whispering the last portion.

I had been serious, though. I wasn’t about to take a negative answer from Timmy this time around. I was done.

Timmy blinked. “You might not leave me, but I might leave you.” He murmured so quietly I could hardly piece the words together.

It had taken me a good few moments to register what in fact he had said. My eyes widened in absolute horror before I actually and genuinely got angry.

“Don’t you dare even suggest what I think you just did, Timothée Hal. You are a fighter, a damn survivor. You’re going to get your ass up and get fucking better, and you’ll be by my side, as always.” I took a pause to collect myself from the sudden onslaught tears fighting to get to the surface. I furiously blinked them back.

“It was up to you beforehand whether you wanted to get help or not, but now I am not taking no for an answer. We start today, we start now.” I had huffed.

I stood up, bending down and lifting Timmy bridal style from the couch, carrying him to his wheelchair and ignoring his feeble protests. I set him down gently into his chair, watching as he crossed his arms and stayed silent as I wheeled him into the makeshift gym room in his home, my thoughts churning but also focusing on one thing only.

Today I was going to bring back the old Timmy, baby step by baby step. No matter how long it took.

+++

By mid-June, Timmy was in fact finally in therapy, much to my relief. After I had tried to talk some sense into him last month, he finally seemed to understand and see where I was coming from. He had even apologized for what he had said and suggested. I accepted his apology as long as he promised to never, ever bring up dying again. I couldn’t handle it. He meant too much to me.

He pinky promised he wouldn’t mention it. I had let out a huge breath in relief and squeezed him to me hard enough to have him squeaking out protests.

It was that day I also realized I am completely in love with him.

This human being was so amazing. I loved everything about him, from his smile—his slightly crooked teeth, his soft eyes that said a thousand words in one moment, even his little legs that he couldn’t feel. He was beautiful and I was fucking honored to call him my best friend, someone who felt like my brother, my friend, my father, my son, my husband, my lover, myself, all in one.

And yet I had wanted more.

Timmy seemingly had no idea about how I felt. I didn’t want to tell him anything in fear of our friendship falling apart. He had never given me any signs that he felt something more than affectionate friendship for me, so I kept my feelings to myself. It was hard, but then abruptly my hope started to grow.

It was the first week of July, and Timmy had started feeling better. His legs hadn’t improved drastically, but they hadn’t worsened either. We had been at his place, just lounging around the villa. Sometimes we didn’t need to say much to each other. Sometimes we stayed quiet and calm. We were simply content sitting or playing on our phones, or anything really.

I had been in the kitchen for a moment when Timmy called my name.

“Hey, Armie?”

I immediately walked over to the living room, seeing him turn his wheelchair towards me. I tilted my head in question as I stood in the doorway.

“Can we, um…maybe go to the gym for a second?” Timmy asked a bit shyly, wringing his hands in his lap much like Pauline did.

I had furrowed my brows, yet complied, letting Timmy wheel himself to the gym with me obediently following behind.

He stopped in the middle of the room, fiddling with his fingers again.

“What’s up, Timmy Tim?” I asked him softly. I wondered what he was up to. He never went to the gym first willingly or showed too much interest in it unless I was prompting him.

He had looked down for a few more seconds until he lifted his head.

“Um…I wanted to see…if I could try standing. With your help, of course.” He said, making my mind reel a bit. That was a bit of an ambitious goal. I didn’t know if he could handle it at all truthfully. I just didn’t want him hurting himself somehow by accident.

“Oh. Okay, Timmy. But…aren’t you a bit weak still? The therapist went hard on you this week.” I commented on the matter gently. But Timmy had had a pretty determined look on his face.

“I would like to try still. I want to see if I can feel anything.”

I nodded in acquiescence and walked over to the boy, tapping his arms so he could raise them. He did, and I had gently yet securely locked my arms behind his back and hooked them towards his underarms.

“Okay. You ready?” I felt Timmy nod against my neck where his head was tucked in.

I started to very gently lift him, all of his weight on me even though it wasn’t too much. It was a gradual process, but once he was up I simply held him there, waiting for his command or for any sound that indicated discomfort or pain.

His breathing was a bit heavy, but nothing compared to when he first started therapy. He then inched his head up and looked at me. And I mean really look at me. When our eyes connected, I fell even more in love with him than I already was. His green eyes were calm, and dare I say happier.

“Can you feel anything?” I broke the silence. Timmy then frowned a bit, shaking his head in dejection.

“No. I wish I did. Even miniscule pins and needles would have been good.”

I smiled at him softly. “You’ll get it eventually. I know you will.” I leaned forward, boldly, and pressed my lips to his forehead gently, feeling him sigh while his eyes shut. I had then lifted him, leaving his wheelchair right where it was.

I exited the room and made my way outside to the huge backyard, my feet bare and Timmy’s arms wrapped around my neck. I felt the cool grass under my feet and the breeze against my neck. I walked over to the hammock tied between two thick trees, setting Timmy carefully down on it first and then myself next to him.

I pulled Timmy into me, cuddling him fiercely. Timmy’s arms were instinctively wrapped around me, his head on my chest. His whole body was soft and pliant. He looked fully relaxed for once. It was dusk, and the stars were starting to appear one by one.

“Are we going to stargaze?” Timmy murmured, his breath fanning against my neck. I angled my head towards his.

“Yeah. We are, Timmy.” I smiled and couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss his head.

So we watched as the stars came out to play, our breathing soft and our minds calm. I felt at peace with Timmy at my side. The fact that we were really cuddling for the first time sent my joyous heart into overdrive.

“The stars are beautiful.” Timmy whispered.

I looked down at him again, watching as the stars themselves reflected as golden flecks in his green eyes when he looked up at me in return.

I brushed his hair from his face. “Not as beautiful as you are. Not even close.” I murmured affectionately.

Timmy sent me a beautiful smile, his eyes crinkling. He had closed his eyes and even went so far as leaning forward a bit and nuzzling our noses together.

“You really are something else, Armie.” Timmy chuckled quietly after a few moments of more silence.

+++

Timmy had started to get more affectionate with me from then on. We had started to cuddle on the couch, and me coming home after work turned into staying over almost every single night at Timmy and Pauline’s. He didn’t oppose my forehead kisses and cuddles along with the fact that I practically lived with him now. I was so, _so_ happy.


	6. SIX

By the middle of the second week of July, Pauline had approached me out of nowhere.

“Hey Armie, could I talk to you for a bit?” Pauline had asked kindly. Though I was confused, I nodded nevertheless. I kissed Timmy’s head before getting off of the couch and followed her to the kitchen.

She walked over to the counter, sitting on one of the chairs and pat the one next to her.

“Come, sit.”

I swallowed at her light command. I had never been intimidated or scared of Pauline, but at that moment I couldn’t have helped but feel a bit apprehensive.

I walked over to her, sat down, and gave her my full undivided attention. My blue eyes looked at her inquisitively.

“So…I’ve been noticing a change in Timmy.” Pauline started.

I immediately thought it was something bad and started to splutter out concerns.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with him? Do you need me to talk to him? Does he need to have another doctor’s appointment scheduled? I can go call Doctor Milani right no—“

Pauline placed a hand on my forearm to stop my rambling. She let out a light laugh.

“No, no, Armie. It’s nothing like that at all, I promise you.” She confirmed.

_Thank fuck._

“Then what is it?” I whined the tiniest bit.

Pauline gave me a smile that was knowing. “Timmy’s been so much calmer and happier lately. I sometimes even catch him smiling to himself. He’s almost…glowing in a sense. Now I don’t specifically know why he’s been acting this way, but I think I have a feeling as to why.”

I had stayed silent, granting her permission to go on.

“I’m going to ask you flat out. Armie, do you have feelings for my brother?” She asked softly, but I could hear the smallest undercurrent of protectiveness there. I wasn’t surprised by it, but my world stopped spinning for a fraction of a second anyway.

I swallowed a bit harshly and turned my head away from her before bouncing my leg slightly. I collected myself after a few moments and looked her in the eyes. I nodded my head shyly and very slowly, a bit hesitant to reveal my feelings for her brother quite frankly. I hadn’t been necessarily ready to tell anyone about my feelings for Timmy. It was something that I knew and that I knew only. But I guess I had been a bit more transparent than I thought.

Pauline suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. “Do you love him?”

I paused again, then nodded a second time, a small blush coating my cheeks much to my deep down horror.

“I’m honestly so glad you do. I know you’re probably the cause of this change in Timo. You make him forget. You always have. Forget that he can’t walk, forget that our parents aren’t even here anymore, and forget that he sometimes really thinks he’s worthless. You make him feel special, Armie. And for that, I’m grateful. It’s obvious you haven’t told Timmy yet that you have feelings for him, but I can guarantee that when you do, he’s going to feel the same exact way. Without a doubt.” Pauline gave my hand one final squeeze, stood up, and left the kitchen after that. My thoughts were reeling until they were cut off by Timmy’s sweet voice reaching out and wondering where I was.

“What did my sister want?” Timmy wheeled himself over to me. He grabbed my hand and briefly pressed a kiss to it before simply encasing it between his slim digits.

I smiled at him. “Nothing important, baby.” I brushed it off, looking into his eyes lovingly. I hadn’t even realized I let the term of endearment slip out, but Timmy hadn’t shown any signs of disliking it. Timmy merely shrugged, knowing I wouldn’t ever hold something back from him if it was very important or concerning in any way. Not that my declaration of love wasn’t important, but I still wasn’t quite sure if Timmy felt the same way as I did.

“Okay, if you say so.” He let go of my hand and wheeled himself towards the kitchen so he could rummage through the lower cabinets.

“Armie, can we cook something? Like, together?” Timmy pleaded after finding nothing to his liking.

“How so?” I chuckled.

“Can you maybe help me stand up and then I’ll lean back against you and the countertop? Get me all sandwiched in there. I just want to feel a bit more normal.” Timmy said quietly.

I walked over to him and pressed multiple kisses to his forehead. “You’re normal to me.” I mumbled against his skin. “You’re also perfect. Don’t ever think otherwise.” I said sternly with a playful undertone.

We had cooked a pasta dish that night, Timmy mostly leaning his weight onto the counter as I managed to hold his lithe frame. It surprisingly wasn’t all that hard for him to do so considering his upper body strength was much better from is daily therapy. We had bonded more, cracking jokes here and there while maintaining our close proximity.

In all honesty, we acted like a couple. In a matter of seconds, I had a new urge to go on and tell Timmy how I felt. I just didn’t know when or how. It was a bit daunting. It’s never easy telling someone how you feel, especially when that someone is so damn important to you.


	7. SEVEN

After successfully cooking and eating our meal, we both felt tired and sweaty. I had been ready to go and take a shower when Timmy had suggested something that made my jaw drop. Literally and figuratively.

“Arms,” Timmy started hesitantly. I turned to him and looked at him expectantly.

“Can you—um—quite possibly—uh—shower with me? I sometimes have…trouble reaching behind my back and with my legs in general and I was wondering if you could help me…it’s okay if that’s a bit too weird for you or something.” Timmy mumbled, avoiding my eyes completely while a rosy hue coated his milky cheeks.

After I had closed my damn jaw I noticed that my heart was pounding. I had to swallow the sudden excess saliva that had pooled in my mouth. I was actually nervous as all fucking hell to take this abrupt step with him. I mean, I hadn’t even gone further than cuddles and innocent kisses, let alone my feelings, and now I was going to be naked and seemingly vulnerable with him? Goddamn.

But this boy really had no idea that I could not and would not ever deny him anything. He had me completely wrapped around his little finger.

I smiled a bit shakily at him, wondering what prompted him to take such a big step in our friendship-slash-perhaps relationship. Whatever it was, I guess I really didn’t care what our label was as long as Timmy was always somehow in my life.

“Of course, Timmy Tim. Let’s go get ourselves clean.” I rasped. Timmy had seemed to carefully hide the emotion on his face as I got us to the master bathroom, meanwhile I was futilely trying to calm my racing heart. When I had us settled in the bathroom, I closed the door behind us and locked it despite Pauline being the only other person who lived in the villa.

I walked over to the newer, way bigger shower, turning the knobs and adjusting them to scalding since Timmy was always cold. Despite it being Summer, he was always swaddled in hoodies and fluffy blankets that made me want to smother him in hundreds of kisses. I had let the water run for a bit, turning back over to Timmy who had removed his shirt. His body was gorgeous, all slender and petite. He was so pale. His upper arms had a tiny bit more definition to them from a result of his upper body workouts his therapist made him do. I was inwardly a bit mortified when my cock gave a twitch of interest, but I right away was thinking of disgusting things to keep my damn cool. This was a big moment and I didn’t want to fuck it up.

Timmy was trusting me to see him at his most vulnerable. He was more shy than ever at times, so this did mean a lot to me. His trust in me did not go unnoticed.

I walked up to him after I had fiddled with the shower knobs and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up. I made sure our eyes were locked.

“Are you one-hundred percent sure about this?” I swiped my thumbs back and forth in soothing motions and looked at him inquisitively. Timmy nodded in response.

“Yes. I trust you, Arms.” He whispered.

With that, I stepped back with a nod and slipped my own shirt off, then carefully stripped Timmy of his sweatpants and boxers.

The sight of him fully bare before me had had me hanging on to little restraint, but I managed somehow.

I stripped myself down next and I couldn’t help but surprisingly notice the way the black of Timmy’s eyes dilated a bit as he stared at me. His eyes moved down to my length quickly but retreated just as fast, averting back up to my face where it was safer.

We both had obviously checked each other out, and I was really starting to question how long it would take before I broke.

“Come on, T, let’s get you washed.” I lifted Timmy out of his wheelchair, walking us both into the shower and setting him down into the built-in large bench.

Timmy had gone ahead and wet his hair and body while I grabbed a soft loofah and his basic Madagascar vanilla scented body wash. I knelt down on the shower floor after getting myself fully wet as well, squirting some of the body wash onto the loofah and wetting it as well. I had then started to gently swipe the vanilla lather all over his shoulders and torso first. Timmy’s eyes shut in bliss, water droplets falling onto his face from his curls.

I then moved onto his back and scrubbed where he said he could never properly reach, Timmy’s face burying itself into my shoulder. I felt him rather than saw him peck the skin there in thanks, making me slightly shiver. Next, I moved down to his left leg and grasped the skinny calf gently, starting to wash it. Timmy’s eyes were burning with a strong emotion as I washed his other leg.

After I washed literally everywhere, I stood up and started to wash his hair. I coated my fingers and palms with his sweet smelling shampoo, starting to massage his scalp in soothing, kneading motions.

Timmy moved and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head onto my stomach and closing his eyes while he let out a soft moan of content.

I smiled to myself, making sure to apply pressure that was just right. After a good few minutes of scrubbing his luscious curls, I reached for the shower head and brought it down.

“Tilt your head back and close your eyes for me.” I told Timmy, watching as he complied. I ran the water over his hair, running my fingers through the strands to make sure all the product got thoroughly out.

I watched as Timmy’s face held a sereneness that wasn’t there just a few months ago. His long lashes brushed the top of his cheekbones, his lips looking red and inviting. I wanted to kiss him. I bet he tasted like sugar and peaches.

I put the shower head back onto the holster, about to teach for the conditioner but then changed my mind at the very last second.

_Fuck it._ My heart was palpitating.

I gently cupped Timmy’s face, reached down a bit, and kissed him with a firm but gentle chaste press of lips.

At once, I was hyper aware of him only. His warm cheeks, his plush mouth, his sharp intake of air when our lips connected. He surprised me even further when he kissed me back with more pressure. My heart was soaring, especially when Timmy wrapped his arms around my neck to ensure our close proximity.

The hot water fell down on and around us, and after a few more seconds of our lips moving against each other, I moved back before it could deepen. I didn’t want to overwhelm Timmy, but I was pleased when I looked down into his eyes and saw that they were shining with joy. I couldn’t help but break out into a shy smile that was a bit unlike me. We held gazes for a minute, Timmy’s fingers brushing the nape of my neck soothingly while I did the same to his cheeks.

“Hi.” I whispered, still smiling.

“Hi,” he had whispered back. Suddenly he spoke up a bit.

“I’ve been wanting for you to do that for a while now.” He confessed, looking a little shy too. Knowing that Timmy had been as affected as I was was comforting.

I couldn’t help my soft grin. “Yeah?”

He nodded bashfully.

“Well, in that case,” I leant down and pecked his lips a few times playfully, loving the giggles that fell out of his mouth. “I’ll keep doing it.”

“I’m not opposed to that. At all.”


	8. EIGHT

I had proceeded to wash myself after I conditioned Timmy’s hair, scrubbing my own golden-brown locks. I then shut the water off and smoothed my hair back and then Timmy’s curls.

“Ready to get out?” I had asked Timmy. He nodded and I swiftly lifted him up, walking us over to the drying bench nearby, stepping carefully so I wouldn't slip from the water on the floor. I switched on the heating in the bathroom and then grabbed a towel for myself to wrap around my waist and a fluffier larger towel for Timmy. I delicately started to dry him off. I pat him all over, watching as he preened under my touch. I knelt to reach his legs. After they were dry, I couldn’t help but kiss each one.

I felt my blood run cold when I saw Timmy’s eyes gloss over. I immediately held his face when I unbent myself.

“Hey, hey, what is it? Did I do something wrong?” I asked frantically.

Timmy shook his head and merely leaned forward to crush me to him.

“I’ve just never had someone care for me as much as you do, other than my parents.” He paused, sounding choked up. “I don’t know where I would be without you.”

I kissed the top of his head, feeling a bit choked up myself. “You mean the world to me. Always, my beautiful boy.”

Once we both had dried off and had pulled clothes on, we went to cuddle on Timmy’s bed. Well, more like our bed. I actually slept in it so often that it was practically mine as well at this point.

We put on Netflix, selecting a random TV show to view.

“Hey, baby,” Timmy turned his head towards me at the sound of my voice. I could tell by the open look on his face that he really liked the pet name I gave him.

“Do you want me to massage your legs?” I had offered him. Timmy nodded, getting into a bit of a more comfortable position as best as he could while I got up to get the massage oil from the bathroom.

When I returned, I sat cross-legged by Timmy’s legs. I lifted one gently and set it on my lap. I knew Timmy couldn’t feel, but I think getting some sort of stimulation would do him good somehow anyway. I think I just wanted to show him an act of affection too. Luckily, Timmy could still see the flat screen from our positions on the bed.

I tipped oil into my palm and rubbed both of my hands together, starting to massage his legs one at a time. I gently kneaded the small muscles and examined his legs and feet as I went. Timmy’s face was passive, calm. He called my name after about ten to fifteen minutes.

“Hey, Armie.”

I stopped massaging for a moment. “Yeah?”

He swallowed, blinking a few times before letting out a breath along with three words that made my whole being fill with shock and pure, raw joy.

“I love you.” He spoke meekly.

I felt all the air rush out of me, my heart stuttering. I felt my eyes sting, but pushed the tears back. I bit my lip harshly. I let go of Timmy’s leg gently, crawling over to him and settling carefully between his legs while nuzzling our noses together.

“My baby.” I kissed his nose. His green eyes were bright, sure.

“I love you more. I love you so, so much. I think I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You have no idea.” I felt my tears finally break free and roll down my cheeks. I just couldn’t help myself. Timmy’s eyes shed tears as well. We were both a bit overwhelmed.

The love I felt for this boy was insane and I couldn’t quite believe he had just said those three powerful words before I got to.

“I think I’ve loved you ever since you were determined to help me get on the road to getting better. I could feel how much you cared for me.” Timmy returned, leaning forward and gently kissing me.

We exchanged stupidly sweet kisses for a good few minutes, a feeling of love just filling the room wholly. We had been practically drowning in it.

I so badly wanted to strip us of all our clothing and make love to him into the morning hours, but this was still so new to us and I knew we needed to wait and build our completely new relationship up.

We cuddled each other tightly that night, not even watching the TV series we had put on but instead watched each other. It felt like I was on cloud nine, like nothing could crush my feelings or ruin the happiness I had just acquired. Timmy just smiled at me constantly, kissing everywhere he could reach on my face while I let out small chuckles in pure content. Only Timmy could reduce a big, strong man like me to a puddle of mush.

Timmy had stopped assaulting me with his love after a few minutes and then looked at me somewhat seriously.

“Hey. Do you think I’ll ever get better, Arms?” He looked at me with those big beautiful golden green eyes.

I tucked Timmy into my side even more, smoothing his hair back lovingly. I decided to go with honesty. “I don’t know, Timmy. I really am not sure.” I whispered as kindly as possible, kissing his curls.

We had fallen asleep that night slightly littered in doubts, but our newfound feelings greatly overshadowed them. I could tell we both had had smiles on our faces as we finally drifted off.


	9. NINE

The next morning had found ourselves standing in the kitchen, me helping Timmy actually stand with me once again. I had made scrambled eggs, adding some shredded cheddar cheese as Timmy leaned his body back against me and laid his head against my collarbones. He was a good few inches shorter than me and it was absolutely adorable. The sun was slowly making its way up into the sky, leaving warmth to wash over us as we stood in front of the window.

“Want to mix it up, babe?” I offered Timmy the soft plastic spoon to mix the eggs and nearly melted cheese in the warm frying pan. Timmy nodded, smiling and reaching up to briefly kiss my neck. He started to mix the eggs.

“Lean forward for me, I’m going to grab the turkey bacon really quick.” Timmy did as I asked of him, making sure his weight was on the counter completely. I had quickly walked to the fridge, grabbing the package of delicious turkey bacon and set it on the counter next to Timmy. I noticed that Timmy had stopped stirring the now done eggs while sort of looking spaced out. Amadeus, his dog, had been licking idly at his slightly hanging feet.

“Timmy? You alright?” I asked him, crowding in behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist, squeezing him to me gently.

Timmy had set the spoon down abruptly and twisted as much as he could in my grip to look up at me, eyes wide with astonishment and…hope?

“Armie, I think, I swear I just barely felt Amadeus’ tongue on my foot. I swear I felt it, Armie.” Timmy said frantically, excitedly. I quickly forgot about our bacon and eggs, shifting Timmy to make sure his feet were touching the floor. I then tried something.

“Timmy, I’m going to sort of nudge my toes against yours, but I won’t tell you when, and you can’t look down. Tell me if you feel anything, even the most minuscule sensation.” I urged him. He nodded, looking serious but still excited. I waited perhaps a good 6 to 7 seconds, then nudged my toes with his own.

His foot twitched the tiniest, _tiniest_ bit and we both gasped.

“Holy fuck, Armie. I felt something. It was like…so far away but it was there!” Timmy exclaimed. I smiled and swiftly picked him up bridal style.

“Well then, we’ve got to go to the doctor!” I said happily, starting to walk to our bedroom. “This could be good!” I told him and laid him on the bed carefully first. I threw on some fairly decent clothes, helped Timmy change, then slipped some Nike slides onto his feet since they were easy and convenient to get on and off.

I had picked my boy up from the bed afterward and brought him to his wheelchair and set him down, making sure he’s comfortable and that he had his favorite white knitted blanket draped over his lap since it’s still a tiny bit cool outside.

Once we were both outside and the front doors were locked, I got us situated in the van that Pauline leaves for us to use and then drove us to the hospital that Timmy wasn’t even in not all that long ago. We’ve only had to make brief visits so far for check-ups, but for nothing groundbreaking otherwise.

We arrived at the hospital soon enough, and I got Timmy and myself out of the car dutifully and wheeled him inside.

“Hi, is it possible for Timmy here to see Doctor Milani today?” I asked the woman at the front desk and squeezed the handle of Timmy’s wheelchair just a bit in anticipation.

The receptionist opened a window on her computer. “I could definitely check for you if she has any openings at all. I’m sure for emergencies she’ll make exceptions.”

She clicked a few things, then turned to us. “It seems like she luckily does have a few openings. I’ll call her down and let her know you’re here to see her. Please take a seat in the meanwhile.” She had gestured to the waiting area. We went over to the seats, me sitting myself down while Timmy steered his chair to face me directly.

“Do you think something happened to my legs?” Timmy asked.

“Maybe, baby boy. Just maybe something important.” I smiled at him, watching as he smiled in return. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, conveying my love for him through it.

“I love you.” Timmy said sweetly. My smile broadened to a grin.

“I love you too, T.”

Doctor Milani walked into the room no more than five to ten minutes later, causing Timmy and I’s hushed whispers to die down instantly.

She smiled at us right away. “Timothée Chalamet and Armie?” She called out quietly.

I immediately stood up and wheeled Timmy to her.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you today?” Doctor Milani asked my love.

“Actually, I’m doing well today! I think something happened with my legs, but it isn’t bad for once.” Timmy had said happily.

Doctor Milani returned that happiness, albeit I picked up that it was the tiniest bit tentative. She probably couldn’t be too sure of what was going on with Timmy's condition. We could all only ever hope for the best.

“Well then, let’s get you to an examination room and see what’s going on.” The doctor then turned to me. “And how are you doing, Armie?” She asked me as we walked in the somewhat empty hallway and towards an unoccupied room.

“I’m doing…really great, truthfully.” I looked down at my little bean as my heart swelled. I could see Doctor Milani put the pieces together as she glanced at Timmy and then had looked back at me. She then grinned.

“Congrats,” She mouthed. I could only grin back at her like a total love-struck fool.

We entered an empty room and shut the door behind us. I helped Timmy get situated on the large examination table and stood next to him, our hands wound together.

Doctor Milani had stood at the end of the table and flicked on an extra overhead lamp above our heads.

“So, what has happened that has caused you to come in today, Timmy?” She inquired, giving Timmy’s legs a look over while he started to explain.

“So Armie and I were in the kitchen like not even an hour ago. He was helping me stand up while I was leaning my upper body on the counter. I managed just fine because of therapy, which I’ve been going to every time I'm asked to…admittedly mostly because of Armie. But anyway, Armie left me at the counter for a moment to grab something from the fridge. While I was at the counter, I swear, I felt my dog lick my foot. It was just barely there. So Armie decided to try to test the theory further to see if I could in fact feel at all, and he nudged his toes against mine but didn’t tell me when and to not look. So we did it and I felt it, Doc. I felt it!” Timmy told her, his eyes pleading. He had wanted her to believe him.

Doctor Milani had in fact looked intrigued.

“So, you said you felt? Now that’s something else entirely. I’d like to do a normal check-up on you and I believe running a few tests are in order, yes?” She said. Timmy and I both nodded.

She started to gently palpate Timmy’s legs, moving them by herself and bending them a bit, Timmy’s face impassive the whole time.

“Timmy, look at the ceiling and close your eyes for me. Tell me if you feel anything, even the smallest thing.”

The doctor had grabbed Timmy’s foot and prodded at it with her fingers.

“I…I feel some sort of faint…tickling? It’s weird, but it’s just barely there.” Timmy mumbled.

Doctor Milani seemed genuinely surprised. She carefully placed his foot down and let it go.

“I think it’s time to go run those tests then.” She smiled. I kissed Timmy’s knuckles, feeling hopeful.

“How long will the tests take do you think?” I asked.

“A few hours, I’m afraid. I can offer you two a bigger room with a TV since it might be a bit.”

I looked at Timmy expectantly. “That’s fine.” He said, smiling.


	10. TEN

Time dragged when Timmy had been taken for tests. Watching TV did make it a fraction better though. After almost four hours had gone by, Timmy was finally wheeled back into the room with Doctor Milani and what seemed like her assistant nurse. It was like déjà vu from the first time, although the difference was that Timmy had a smile on his face this time.

“Hi, my baby.” I cooed as he was wheeled on his new bed to me and settled. He reached up and gave me a kiss.

“So, we just finished Timmy’s tests, and it should be probably about another hour or so before those results finalize. A few other doctors are here and will be looking at them with me for extra input. I’ll come back later by myself and give you two the rundown.” Doctor Milani smiled at us. She seemed to be in good spirits, which eased any worry I had.

“Sounds good, thank you.” I told her through Timmy’s repetitive pecks on my cheek. I jokingly bat his hands away.

“Okay, see you soon boys.” Doctor Milani said, swiftly dragging the curtain covered glass door closed behind herself to give us peace and quiet and privacy.

As soon as the coast was clear I smashed my lips against Timmy’s.

He giggled through my affection, even after I pulled away. I suddenly remembered something.

“Hey, I think you should call your sister. Let her know you’re here and all.” I ran my hand through Timmy’s wild curls. He hadn’t had a chance to brush them out at all.

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Timmy agreed, taking out his iPhone and dialing Pauline’s number.

“Hey Paulie!” Timmy started once his sister picked up. I simply held his hand and kissed his dainty fingers as he started to converse with Pauline, telling her everything that happened.

After a few minutes of speaking, he hung up. “She said she’ll be here in a bit. She seemed excited.” Timmy smiled as he looked at me.

“Good, baby boy. I’m praying everything goes well. This could be a turning point for you, Timmy. We can only try go to upwards from here.” I settled my torso on the bed since the railing was lowered, nuzzling Timmy and I’s noses together.

+++

She had said it was some sort of miracle.

She said that based on Timmy’s test results, the nerves in Timmy’s legs had somehow started to regenerate themselves and heal. None of us had any specific information on how it had started to happen, but in all honesty Timmy and I didn’t question it all that much.

Timmy’s face had held such relief and joy, _so_ much joy, he was as happy as the first time I had kissed him and told him I loved him back.

“In all honesty, we’re not quite sure what factor came into play with Timmy’s healing, but we have decided he is very blessed.” Doctor Milani turned directly to Timmy, speaking softly. “I advise you continue therapy and come for regular check-ups and some bloodwork as well in the near future. We’ll schedule some things at the front desk. You are one very lucky young man.” She told Timmy, who looked at her through his tear filled eyes while his face was buried in my neck from happiness. Pauline was seated next to me, her eyes wet as well. Even I felt my own eyes sting.

“Thank you, Doctor. For everything.” I told her genuinely, cradling my baby boy to myself while kissing his forehead.

She shook her head, a hand on her chest. “Don’t thank me. Thank God or some other worldly force that has started the healing process for Timmy. Today is a good day.”

After discussing things a bit more in depth, we had scheduled a few appointments in advance for Timmy, signed papers, got his test results printed, and finally gathered ourselves to leave after a long day.


	11. ELEVEN

When the three of us had finally returned home, we celebrated Timmy’s small victory. We sat in the living room in the villa, watching “Spy” featuring Melissa McCarthy, whom Timmy and I thought was hilarious. We were all laughing. We were in a great mood. Timmy was settled comfortably in my lap while we fed each other pastries Pauline picked up at the local bakery before arriving home. It had been a very good day.

“So I take it you told him?” Pauline had suddenly asked over the movie, giving me a look.

I blushed but nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I did. But actually, this goofball said it first.” I confessed, squeezing Timmy’s small waist gently.

“You’re freaking kidding me? My shy little brother? Wow!” Pauline laughed.

“What?” Timmy finally joined our small conversation, having been too immersed in the movie to pay attention to us.

“You told Armie you loved him first?” Pauline repeated, chuckling.

“Yeah. So?” Timmy said bashfully, leaning even more back against me, playing with my fingers.

“Well, that’s a surprise, considering Armie here has loved you for a while now.” Pauline revealed. I had groaned and hid my face in Timmy’s neck.

“I was too afraid to say anything! I didn’t think he felt the same way.” I admitted to Pauline while Timmy laughed this time.

“Well, I’m very glad you two sorted things out.” She said.

+++

July turned into August, August into September, and September into October. It was Timmy and I’s second Halloween together, only this time Timmy had started to feel better physically and mentally instead of feeling nothing or dread. He was almost always happy now, which in turn brought me happiness and a peace of mind.

Timmy still attended therapy every single week, me taking him to his appointments and back while helping him balance things back at the villa with Pauline. I personally was happy to be helping, to be included now in their lives so much. Pauline in fact had brought up to me if I ever wanted a break from them, from their life, to just tell her, and I had vehemently declined. I wanted to do everything with Timmy, I wanted to experience this journey with him. It was beautiful to see my boy grow and get better.

I moved out of my place shortly after Doctor Milani told us Timmy was improving and had also quit my job to find a better one that paid more. I had quietly brought up to Pauline if I could move in with Timmy and her officially, to which she had no problem with and admitted that Timmy had already brought up the idea months ago. I had enough money saved up in my bank account to have some time off and still contribute to things around the house. It was the best decision I made, considering I could now officially wake up and be with my best friend and lover every waking day.

“Look, Arms!” Timmy moved his legs the tiniest smidge from where they were hanging off the counter where I set him down earlier. I had been puttering around the kitchen, cooking some steak and vegetables for dinner.

“I see baby, you’re getting stronger and stronger every single day. I’m so proud of you.”

Timmy grinned cheesily at me. Over the past few months, we had grown inseparable. We were so close, closer than average people. We rarely had disagreements and we truly showed our growing love for each other in little ways all the time. We never formally established if we were dating or not, but funnily enough after we had confessed our love to each other it all just seemed to seamlessly fall into place. Whenever we had gone anywhere, we introduced ourselves as boyfriends. We acted like a couple and we hadn’t bothered to even address the actual lack of asking each other to make it official. We just knew we were together and most likely would be for a very long time.


	12. TWELVE

On January 1st, 2018, I had taken Timmy out on our first real date. We had been dressed more comfortably than for show, and I brought him to a place that I knew we both would enjoy.

There was this place called Fontanile Quarantina. It was more towards the outskirts of town, but it was a lovely place. There was a little area filled with cold, crisp water, trees, fields, grass, and just an overall quiet that I knew we would both appreciate. Timmy and I had had a routine of stargazing most nights in the backyard of the villa on the hammock when the sky was clear. Taking him to a place where the stars were even more visible and where we could just be, was pretty perfect.

Timmy loved it, and we had spent most of the night there cuddled on a blanket that was laid on the grass while we spoke of the future. A future that we both clearly saw each other in.

It seemed that our energy had shifted after our date, and we were clearly on the same wavelength. When we arrived home, we had made love for the first time. It was a beautiful experience that I would cherish forever.

It had started with gentle kisses on our bed. We were so drunk on our love, telling stupid jokes and just enjoying being with the other person we felt so connected to. I knew that night would be special.

Our kisses had turned into something much deeper, more emotional. We were kissing a bit harder, me then maneuvering myself to hover over him while he wrapped his arms around my neck. This would both be our first time doing something that was considered so intimate.

Timmy hadn’t believed me when I told him I was a virgin.

As cliché as it sounded, I had wanted to save myself for my soulmate. The person I was going to undoubtedly spend the rest of my life with. And I knew Timmy felt the same way as I. We didn’t want to give one of the most precious parts of ourselves to just anybody.

Despite the fact that we were both virgins, we both overall knew what to do and how things worked. I had taken Timmy’s hands from my neck and intertwined our fingers, placing them by his head. I licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his warm mouth. He had complied, our tongues clashing while still maintaining an aura of gentleness the whole time. It wasn’t about lust, or fucking. It was about wanting to express our love for each other in one of the most beautiful ways possible.

I pulled away from Timmy, our noses brushing. Our eyes connected, locking.

“Are you sure this is what you want? With me?” I had asked him softly.

He had immediately nodded, then verbalized his consent. “Yes.” He smiled.

His whole face was open. His eyes conveyed only trust and love that he geared towards me.

We resumed kissing, taking off our clothes one by one, me helping Timmy remove his shorts and boxers. Once we were bare, I couldn’t help but look at him. And I mean really look at him.

He was absolutely beautiful. And he was all mine. This amazing person was all mine to love and to hold every day.

I knew right there and then that I wanted to marry this boy.

With that thought being in my mind, I had smiled down at him. “You’re perfect.” I murmured, kissing him again.

“I love you.” Timmy mumbled between our feverish kisses. I returned the affection, then moved from his mouth to his neck, trailing kisses down his torso. My tongue flicked out and ran over the smooth, soft skin of his belly, my lips memorizing every square inch of his body. God, I was so in love with him.

Finally, after a few minutes of loving on my boy, I reached his cock. I grabbed and held the base, slowly moving my hand up and down, but not roughly since he wasn’t lubed up properly just yet. I wanted to just feel. Timmy had let out a breathy moan, fisting the sheets under us.

I then had ran my tongue from base to tip, sucking on it a bit while locking eyes with him. I was starting to get eager. My cock was begging to be inside him.

I slowly swallowed him down in one smooth move, knowing to sheathe my teeth. I had gently bobbed my head, my mind remembering what I had seen in porn videos. I reached down with one hand to massage his balls, the other still holding his cock. Timmy let out another moan, this one longer and deeper.

I kept sliding my lips over his length, sucking harder when I got to his tip. “Baby,” Timmy rasped out, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. His fingers went to grip at my hair, his hips starting to shallowly thrust up at their own accord, though he wasn’t moving too much otherwise since his legs weren’t in full commission.

I could feel my own cock twitch as it leaked pre-cum steadily from being beyond turned on at this point. Giving Timmy pleasure was giving me more pleasure than he could ever imagine.

Briefly, I had released Timmy’s cock, chuckling lightly as I heard him let out a long whine. I reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the peach flavored lube that remained unopened for this occasion.

To satisfy my boy, I held two fingers up to Timmy’s mouth and allowed him to suck on them. As he focused on getting my fingers wet, I deftly opened the lube with my other hand and teeth.

I gently removed my fingers from Timmy’s mouth after a good few moments, drizzling lube onto the already wet appendages for added lubrication, then let my hand travel down to his tight entrance.

“You okay, baby?” I asked Timmy just to check in on how he was feeling. I could sense he was a bit nervous, which was expected.

“Me okay.” He had murmured. He was panting, his cock weeping on his little belly.

I arranged Timmy’s legs for him in a way that allowed me to gain better access to him and to make him more comfortable. Once he was situated, I had simply skimmed my fingers up and down his perineum and rubbed my fingers on his rim in a circular motion just for him to get a feel for things.

Soon enough, Timmy had melted into the mattress, his muscles untensed and he vocalized that he was ready to continue. With that, I slowly inched the first finger inside him slowly. I watched as Timmy winced a bit at the new feeling.

“Good?” I asked after a few seconds of just leaving my finger still. Timmy nodded and let out a small smile. “More.” He breathed.

I had started to pump my finger, watching as Timmy relaxed a bit further and started to breathe more heavily. I could tell he was feeling good.

I slowly added a second finger, Timmy letting out a gasp as the intrusion stretched him a bit uncomfortably. I allowed him time to adjust, pouring some more lube over my fingers and his entrance, wanting everything to be as slick as possible.

“Mmm,” Timmy mumbled, shifting his hips a bit. His curls were sticking to his forehead, breathing uneven but in a good way.

I slowly started to scissor my fingers while moving them, watching as Timmy became even more spacey and relaxed.

“You like that, angel?” I pumped my fingers a bit faster while mouthing at his creamy thigh.

“Fuck yes.” He cursed, fingers tangling with mine.

It was only a bit longer before he was begging for me to finally get inside him. I knew I was more than ready too. It also gave me comfort that despite us both being virgins and knowing we were clean, we had both decided and gotten tested anyway to make sure we’re 100% fine. Luckily, everything came out good.

I stroked my cock, spreading the pre-cum already present. I slathered lube over myself, making sure I was fully coated and then put some more onto Timmy’s entrance. I wanted this at painless as possible for my boy and for the experience to be as good as a first time could possibly go.

I aligned my cock with Timmy’s hole, hands shaking a bit. “Baby, this is going to most likely hurt. But I want you to know that you can stop me at any time if the discomfort gets to be too much. I love you.”

I set Timmy’s legs back as best as I properly could on and over my shoulders, then grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers together. With that, I started to slowly, very slowly, inch myself into him. I knew I was...gifted, one could say in the size department. So I knew I needed to be extra generous with lube and with going slow.

I saw Timmy’s eyes cloud over with unshed tears, his stomach heaving with the heavy breaths he took the further I pushed in. The moment some tears fell, I paused. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked him quietly.

Timmy had sucked in one quiet shuddering breath, shaking his head no. “I’m okay, Arms.” He choked out while I pressed kisses all over his face and whispered sweet nothings to him.

I continued to inch myself into him when he gave me his consent, kissing him gently to distract him. Once I was finally in to the hilt, I felt him take in a few big breaths. I let out an airy moan when I felt him clench down on me experimentally. This was all such a new feeling, but I relished it.

I gave ourselves a few more minutes to adjust and then looked down at Timmy expectantly.

“You can move.” He whispered.

I started out with shallow thrusts, trying to get a rhythm going between us.

We kept it at a slow pace, our foreheads pressed against one another, breath mingling.

As if on silent cue, Timmy and I fluttered open our eyes. We kept them locked, baring our souls to once another.

“I love you.” I said quietly.

“I love you more.” Timmy returned the sentiment. My thrusts were still slow, Timmy’s hips raising to meet them in sync.

“Faster.” Timmy moaned out softly.

I sped up, but not too much. The only thing being heard were our moans and skin slapping against each other. Our bodies, minds, and souls were becoming one.

I then must have hit that special spot inside Timmy called the prostate, because he cried out and let loose a string of languid moans that were a bit high.

I could feel my cock twitching inside his velvety heat, close to my climax.

“I-I’m close.” Timmy breathed as he continued to rock his hips to meet mine, prompting me to grab his cock and start to jerk him off in time with my thrusts.

After a few more sharp thrusts, we both let go.

We moaned out each other’s names at the same time, Timmy’s cum coating his belly and my hand while I shot my release inside of him. I slammed my lips over his as we gently rocked out our orgasms.

Once we stilled, we continued to kiss and gradually gain our breath back. After a little bit, I took hold of myself and gently pulled out of him, hearing him whine at the loss of me but from oversensitivity as well.

I adjusted Timmy’s legs and the both of us so I could cradle Timmy to myself. Our hearts were still beating quickly but were slowing down by the minute.

Timmy pressed his face into my neck and inhaled as we wrapped our arms around each other after I had pulled the covers over us.

“Thank you for giving a piece of yourself to me. In return, I gave you a piece of myself too. I love you, Armie. Good night.” Timmy slurred.

“I love you more, angel. Good night.” I rasped. Words hadn't really needed to be said.

And then we were out like lights.


	13. THIRTEEN

I woke around 9 in the morning. I noticed I had been spooning Timmy tightly, the sheets mussed from our lovemaking last night. I smiled dopily at the thought. I had been about to get up out of bed and let Timmy sleep some more before something caught my eye on the nightstand.

There were two polaroid pictures.

The first one was of Timmy and I cuddling in bed seemingly earlier, our noses touching and arms wrapped around each other securely. We clearly had sex hair, and the white sheets were wrinkled. But we never looked more at peace.

The second one had my eyes glossing over a bit. It was a picture of Timmy and I the morning we had cooked breakfast and his legs had just started to get back feeling in them. I didn’t even know Pauline had been home at that time.

In the photo, I was standing in front of the stove, Timmy in front of me with my head leaning against his while my arms were wrapped around him. The morning rising sun cast a golden glow around our heads, a soft orange hue in the picture overall.

I loved the pictures so much and was so grateful for Pauline taking them. They were now two of some of my favorite items. I carefully slipped out of bed and slipped on boxers and basketball shorts, taking the two pictures and quietly propping them up on the dresser. I left the room to go wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I returned to the room, Timmy was sitting up and crying near hysterically.

My heart was in my throat as I had ran over to him.

“Timmy, baby, what is it? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” I immediately grasped his cherubic face.

He was absolutely heaving. “Timmy.” I said sternly as I wiped my tears, looking at him intently with the intention of grounding him enough to speak.

“Give—Give me my boxers.”

I furrowed my brows but did as he asked, handing Timmy his boxers. He carefully managed to slip them on under the blanket.

“Turn around.” He commanded. I had looked at him beyond confused, my heart now hurting for a different reason. Did he regret everything that happened? But instead of saying a word, I once again did as he asked and turned around.

I heard rustling, and then, nothing.

“Timmy, baby?” I asked shakily.

Silence. Then, a whispered: “Armie.”

I turned around, and my damn jaw dropped open.

Timmy was standing.

He was standing closely to the bed, albeit very unsurely while trembling. He was now full on sobbing, his hands flying to his face.

I immediately burst into tears myself, walking cautiously up to him as if he were a newborn foal.

“How?” I cried out as I carefully pulled him into me.

Timmy just kept on crying. We were both in a state of shock. We hadn’t understood or known what had happened at all.

We stood by our bed, crying our hearts out. I cried for the love of my life who had just somehow regained full feeling in his damaged legs. I couldn’t believe it. I thanked every single higher deity in the universe for helping my boy and counted our blessings


	14. FOURTEEN

We had gone to many doctors besides Doctor Milani over the course of the next three to four weeks. Timmy still used his wheelchair, not quite being used to having feeling back in his legs. Therapy was adjusted accordingly, and it was all a slow and steady process. I had started helping Timmy walk every single day for small moments at a time, always by his side holding his hand. He told me it felt so strange to have full feeling back again after dealing with paralyzation for so long.

Pauline had bawled once she had found us in our bedroom that morning when I called her. We all wanted answers as to how in the world Timmy could feel out of nowhere.

Doctors, despite looking into all the tests Timmy had had done, still had no real answers for us and declared it another miracle that Timmy had feeling again. They concluded to have Timmy continue therapy constantly for a good while and to have constant emotional support.

But it was during the sixth week when Timmy had started feeling ill once again. But it wasn’t for the reason we had expected it to be.

“You’re pregnant.”

Timmy and I had been perplexed. Pregnant? How? There wasn’t any way for a male to get pregnant.

Apparently we were incorrect and somehow failed to know this somewhat common knowledge. Doctor Milani had explained to us that in rare cases, certain males could in fact get pregnant if the gene was somehow present. But there weren’t many males that were like Timmy, and pregnancy was more difficult for the males than for females when it ran its course. Miscarriage stakes were also higher. I had then wondered how this never showed up in Timmy’s blood work results. Sometimes results didn’t show up correctly and Timmy’s had come out negative each time for whatever reason.

When I let everything sink in at the doctor’s office, I then was frozen.

Timmy was pregnant. With my baby. With our baby. A baby that we created out of pure love. But it made sense when I thought about it. Timmy and I had had sex for the first time six weeks prior. And we hadn’t used a condom and hadn’t used a condom the following times we had sex.

Doctor Milani had specific instructions for Timmy and I with how to care for himself and the baby and told us to come back in a good few more weeks so we could find out the sex. She also gave Timmy vitamins to take.

Timmy had been silent on the drive home.

When we arrived home and settled down, Timmy had slowly walked over and sat down on the couch in the living room. He was staring out into space, and it was worrying me.

“Baby?” I murmured, walking over to him.

His face suddenly broke out into the biggest, brightest grin, his green eyes turning watery.

“We’re…we’re having a baby. Our baby.” He cried, his tears overflowing.

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief and couldn’t help but share his joy. I lifted him into my arms and spun him around.

“God, we’re having a baby!” I yelled in pure happiness, setting him down and kissing him hard.

I then slowly knelt down and wrapped my arms around Timmy’s still flat belly. Our child was in there, making him or herself at home.

I slowly lifted his shirt and pressed gentle kisses to his belly, nuzzling the warm skin there. Timmy couldn’t stop smiling down at me as he stood proudly.

“Hi, baby.” I giggled in joy. “This is one of your daddies here. I just want to tell you your daddy and I love you so very much already and we can’t wait until you’re here.”


	15. FIFTEEN

Pauline was confused but not upset when Timmy and I told her the news. She had been worried because of how young Timmy was to be having a baby, but besides that, she was elated. We had explained everything we knew to her and then she understood more. I reassured her that I wasn't ever leaving, that Timmy and I were in this together. She had been so excited to be an aunt. Pauline also noted that she was happy her family was now expanding and decided to treat our baby as nothing less than a gift.

Weeks passed and Timmy was walking all over the villa by himself without any real troubles. He would stumble or shake a bit here and there, but I could see his improvement when he would walk to me and have that proud look in his eyes. He walked now like any other person—well, as much as he could walk with his growing belly. We had started to work out together, making it a priority to build strength in his legs even more and so he could overall be healthy and strong for our child.

We decided to do many things in those weeks. We had went to the park, walked around town, went to our spot, and more. I also retaught Timmy how to ride a bike. We thanked God every day for having each other and for our baby still making it since we knew Timmy's pregnancy was considered high risk.

We went and had gotten an ultrasound done when Timmy hit four months being pregnant in April of 2019.

We were having a boy.

We cried when we heard his heartbeat out loud and saw him on the computer screen. We were so fucking happy.

In May, it was Timmy and I’s second anniversary of meeting each other when I proposed to him.

I had asked Pauline only a few short weeks in advance for permission. She of course said yes. She may have threatened me only a little to take care of her little brother and our baby, to which I wholeheartedly promised her he was it for me.

I told Timmy that warm, sunny day to look nice and that I was taking him on a date, which was nothing too new. We had been quite used to going out on a pretty regular basis.

“What should I wear?’ He had asked me sweetly as I brushed my hair back with a comb.

“Your nicest, most comfortable pair of jeans and a button down shirt, something nice but comfortable that won’t disturb the little one. Also bring a jacket in case you get cold.” I glanced down at Timmy’s now rounded belly. He was so healthy looking now, his body just the littlest bit filled out in all the right places. He was even more gorgeous now. Despite the risks of male pregnancies, I had to admit his was looking damn good on him and he wasn’t having too many issues thankfully.

“Okay, love.” Timmy pecked my lips before waddling over to the closet. When he wasn’t looking, I quickly opened our dresser and grabbed the small velvet box hidden in my rolled up socks. I slipped the box into the pocket of my dress pants.

I had left before Timmy did, trying my hardest to come up with a good excuse as to why we had to arrive separately. I had decided to propose to him in our spot and drove down to the area, making sure the arrangement of candles was in a proper heart shape. Luckily, the air was still. I had also placed a line of rose petals leading to me. It was a cheesy arrangement, but I knew in my heart Timmy would love whatever I did for him. I was dressed in my best slacks and a crisp billowy blue button down shirt that was one of his favorites on me for some reason. Something about the way it brought out my eyes. My hair was slicked back and my palms were sweaty out of nervousness.

I had waited twenty minutes or so before I could see Timmy be dropped off by Pauline and then follow the rose petal track I had made. When he finally reached his destination, which was me, he looked at me in awe.

“Arms, what’s this for?” He had asked softly, his green eyes glowing.

I simply smiled at him and grabbed his cherubic face in my hands, swiping my thumbs back and forth across his sharp cheekbones.

“Timmy.” I began when I took a big breath in. He stilled, looking deeply into my blue eyes.

“Timmy, when I first met you, I was completely intrigued. You were so beautiful, even though you were sitting in your wheelchair. I had no idea that a boy from the city, who was paralyzed, would befriend and then even fall in love with another boy from a small town who was disowned by his own family and felt lost at times. It’s been me and you from the start babe.” I said, watching as Timmy smiled at me.

“You are so beautiful, smart, and funny. You are the strongest person I know and you inspire me. You are every wonderful thing in life and to top that all off, you’re carrying my baby, our baby.” I had placed my hand on his belly, watching as he bit his plush bottom lip and his eyes glossed over in appreciation. He briefly covered my hands with his own.

“I am so, _so_ in love with you. I actually knew you were the one as soon as I had laid eyes on you. It was as if…” I said.

“…Our souls recognized one another.” We breathed out at the same time.

“Yes.” I agreed.

“I would give you the world if I could. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You deserve everything good in life, and when I’m with you, this world actually doesn’t seem all that bad.” I grinned.

“Timmy, I know you’re my soulmate. The other half of me. I honestly can’t live without you. I want it to be us forever and always until the end of time. And with that being said,” I deliberately and slowly went down on one knee, pulling out the velvet box out of my pocket and cracking it open.

“Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” I asked him softly, the only sound being heard being my heart and Timmy's not so concealed whimpers.

I looked at Timmy’s face, watching as his eyes allowed his tears to fall. He was nodding his head so fast I thought he would give himself whiplash.

“Oh my God. Oh my _God_, yes, yes I will marry you! Of course.” Timmy choked out. He had grabbed my face and pulled me up, smashing our lips together. He quickly let go of me and kissed all over my face wherever he could reach. I couldn’t stop laughing at his affection while my own eyes shined with what was mirth. I was on cloud nine all over again. My first love said yes to marrying me. We were getting married!

I carefully slipped the engagement ring onto Timmy’s ring finger. Timmy looked at it with adoring eyes then quickly switched over to me and started kissing me all over again.

I had been so full of love and happiness, and our little peanut would be with us after just another few months or so, which made it all the more better. Life was finally coming into full circle.

We had gone to the local courthouse a week later, officially and legally marrying each other. Since we had no family or close friends at all, we didn’t need a church wedding. Having Pauline with us was enough anyway.

We walked out of the courthouse that beautiful day with our gold wedding bands shining proudly on display on our fingers and with nothing but grins on our faces.

We made love that whole night, feeling a happiness that went beyond happiness itself surely.


	16. SIXTEEN

The last few short months of pregnancy with Timmy weren’t the easiest. He had been in a lot of discomfort, and while his legs had regained full mobility and strength, I could tell walking around was testing them the tiniest bit towards the end. He had even brought out his wheelchair at moments, not being able to always handle his weight. He was always skinny and just a tad fragile, so I knew he was trying to adjust as the months went by.

He had had the typical changes, mood swings, weight gain, cravings, you name it. But Timmy and the baby had been pretty healthy throughout the pregnancy, which was all we could have hoped for.

Just mere weeks later we had finally welcomed our baby boy Elio Chalamet-Hammer into our family. Timmy’s contractions had been fierce, and he had gone through a C-section which was considered a major surgery that had its own risks. Seeing Timmy in pain was awful. But in the end, I could see in his eyes that he knew it was all worth it. I knew he would want more little babies with me, as did I.

When I held our child for the first time, I cried. He was a carbon copy of my beloved Timmy. He had Timmy’s dark hair, his nose, everything. He was perfect. I was in love with him as soon as I had laid eyes on him.

The doctors said Elio was perfectly healthy.

Timmy had cried as well, loving our baby boy as much as I did, if not perhaps more somehow since he was the one who had carried him and nourished him for nine incredible months. We vowed then and there to be the best parents we could be.

I had known for some moments at the hospital that he desperately had missed and wished his parents were with him for big milestones like those. He didn’t often speak of them, but one day in the hospital he did. He went on to tell me that his mother, Nicole, was a wonderful woman with whom he was very close to. She was involved with the arts and he looked a lot like her. His father, Marc, was a good man who also taught him and Pauline the French language. He had brought Pauline and him to France to spend summers there. Timmy had said he would teach Elio and the rest of our future children French.

Being a father was such a difficult yet rewarding experience. I was lethally protective of my boys, and really learned what it was like to love another human being so unconditionally. Elio and Timmy were my whole world.

Timmy and I decided that we felt no need to ever move from the villa. While at times we had felt the house was too spacious, we were now happy that it had so many rooms and space. Elio would have so much space to run around and play with toys, and we had room to expand our family in the future.

I was so gone on my little Elio. He had looked more like Timmy each day he grew, with his wild curls and green eyes. Timmy and I were had been always getting him in photos and videos. We definitely wanted those memories to look back on one day.

It would be another two years before Timmy and I had our second child and blessing, Oliver Chalamet-Hammer, who was funnily enough the spitting image of myself. Timmy and I both had carbon copies of ourselves now, and we thought it was adorable yet funny.

Both of our babies were surprisingly well behaved. They had had their moments, as all babies do, but they honestly didn’t cause too much disruption. And even if they did, I wouldn’t love them any less. My love for them in fact only grew. I also loved how Timmy and I had been brought closer together because of our boys and not driven apart. We were learning new things together as husbands and fathers. We were growing in love and respect and we had learned that communication, trust, and love was always key, especially with two little ones involved.

Our last babies, our twin miracles, were brought into the world another two years later. We had had another boy and a baby girl. Luca and Elena Chalamet-Hammer. They both looked like even mixes of Timmy and I. Our family was then finally complete and perfect in every way.

During Timmy’s last round of pregnancy, I had in fact started looking for jobs again. Timmy at first had also considered looking for work, but then decided against it since he wanted to be a stay at home dad. He had wanted to be with all of our babies and raise them the right way. He wanted to be there for them, and I fully respected his decision and in ways agreed with it. He luckily still had Pauline to help him since her job was flexible and paid well. He also wanted to make up for the kids having no grandparents around, which we made up for in extra attention and love.

In the beginning when I had just started being back at work nearly full time, Timmy and I actually had started to have arguments. They weren’t big per say, but they weren’t pleasant either although they were overall harmless. My husband had started to become depressed after his last pregnancy, and I wasn’t by his side anymore constantly after months upon months of being glued to each other’s sides. It had been hitting him harder than he expected. We then had fallen into slight hard times financially after Pauline’s job started to pay her less for reasons that she hadn’t delved into at that time.

Timmy and I raised our children as best as possible, and we gave them everything we could. We made sure our babies were healthy and strong and that they were being taught manners and that they could always love whomever they wanted. Boys could like boys, girls could like girls.

Pauline had decided later on when her footing had been regained at work that she had wanted to find her own place to live. And by her own place, she meant the small house across the street that was able to be rented. She had said she wanted for our family to have the villa, that Timmy and I needed our own space. We adamantly had told her that she belonged with us just as much as our children, but she also said she felt it was time for her to be more independent. She reassured us that she would be constantly over the house anyway. She only finally moved out when she knew I was stable enough to pay for everything and that everyone was doing very okay.


	17. SEVENTEEN

In the years that came, when my children all grew up and started their own lives, Timmy and I decided to do what we never got to experience together because of his paralyzation and the kids: travel. My husband and I traveled all over when finances permitted, experiencing new things, cultures, and growing in our love. All the while we watched as our children had their own children, our family growing and expanding. It was all Timmy and I could have ever wanted, healthy kids and for our family to become big.

Elio became a professional classical pianist. Oliver became a professor. Luca became a director, and Elena became an actress.

Timmy and I were protective of the kids, and we know we took good care of them. We sent our children to private school, knowing their education was important. We made sure to always spend holidays together, and even grow in faith. We always made sure they all felt equally loved by Timmy and I. We even owned a few dogs throughout the years, and on certain days, Timmy and I missed Amadeus greatly. He was the best dog.

+++

Timmy and I had lived a long and healthy life. It was fruitful. It had been filled with some hardships, but was always filled with immense bouts of love that greatly overshadowed them. Over the years, Timmy and I had only fallen more in love with each other as we changed. It’s inevitable—as you age, you start to change. Mentally, physically, emotionally. You aren’t the same as you are when you are in your twenties, at your prime. But the key to maintaining a strong bond, a strong marriage, is to love your partner as they go through these changes. Timmy had most certainly changed from the young boy I first met at that grocery store all those years ago. But what kept us still so closely bonded is that he and I had loved each other through everything, through all of our changes and through all of what life had thrown at us.

On the last night of our lives, Timmy and I laid in the hammock in the backyard of the villa like we did all those years ago as young boys, stargazing.

_“Are we going to stargaze?” Timmy murmured, his breath fanning against my neck. I angled my head towards his._

_“Yeah. We are, Timmy.” I smiled and couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss his head._

_So we watched as the stars came out to play, our breathing soft and our minds calm. I felt at peace with Timmy at my side. The fact that we were really cuddling for the first time sent my joyous heart into overdrive._

_“The stars are beautiful.” Timmy whispered._

_I looked down at him again, watching as the stars themselves reflected as golden flecks in his green eyes when he looked up at me in return. _

_I brushed his hair from his face. “Not as beautiful as you are. Not even close.” I murmured affectionately._

_Timmy sent me a beautiful smile, his eyes crinkling. He had closed his eyes and even went so far as leaning forward a bit and nuzzling our noses together._

_“You really are something else, Armie.” Timmy chuckled quietly after a few moments of more silence._

A thick, warm, baby blue blanket that Elena made herself was tucked around us as per our request. Timmy’s almost bald head was resting on my chest. What I would have done to have those curls still there…My own hair had thinned out as well. My husband’s fingers were intertwined with mine, our skin wrinkled and spotted with age. Our breathing was very slow, quiet.

I could feel the gazes of Elio, Oliver, Luca, and Elena from the doorway. They knew it was almost time. They hadn’t wanted us to be left alone, especially outside, but they respected Timmy and I’s wishes. They were the best kids I had had the privilege to raise with the love of my life.

I felt Timmy take in a slow, somewhat unsteady breath before he spoke to me.

“Do you think…our love can take us away together?” Timmy quietly rasped.

I had glanced down at our now dulled wedding bands that still shined a tiny bit in the starlight, a symbol of proof of our over sixty, nearly seventy years of marriage, loyalty, and never-ending love.

I took in my own breath. “I think…” I breathed. I slowly inched down and kissed his forehead, mimicking what I had done years ago.

“I think our love can do _anything_. I think…I think it will take us to paradise together and even beyond that.” I rumbled to him.

Timmy breathed out at that, and I felt him smile against my lips.

I could feel our hearts, that had been pressed against one another and beating in sync, start to gradually slow down. I tightened my hold on my love, our hands never letting go of each other.

Timmy and I smiled at each other, our eyes soft. For just a moment, as I had stared at him, I saw a glimpse of the young boy I had fallen in love with decades ago and the older man now who still had the same spirit and who had loved me unconditionally for all those years. And I was ready for more.

My husband and I leaned forward and shared one last kiss with each other.

“I love you, Armand Douglas Chalamet-Hammer. It has been…an absolutely, positively beautiful life with you.” Timmy whispered, his green eyes boring into my own blue.

I blinked back sleepily at him. “I love you, Timothée Hal Chalamet-Hammer. But don’t worry, my love…our life is just beginning. Ready for paradise?” I spoke one last time.

Timmy smiled beautifully at me, which I reflected.

I was once told by someone, that while we think we are living on Earth, we only start truly living when we die.

So with the stars reflected in both of our eyes, we took one last breath together.

And we let go.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached this chapter, thank you for giving this fic a chance even if it isn't quite what everyone is used to. Much love.

_Epilogue_

I see colors. Colors that never existed on Earth. An abundance of trees, flowers, so many damn flowers. Animals, too. Everything is heightened. There are other people. Or should I say spirits, or angels. No sickness, no poorness, no fear, no hate, no judgment, no hunger, no thirst. Just happiness. Pure love and happiness and light. It's wonderful.

I walk hand in hand with him, although we cannot physically feel each other. But I can feel his soul, his energy, and I can see him. We are our young selves again. We are happy. We have successfully crossed over together.

I squeeze his hand even when I can’t feel anything.

_Do you think they’re going to be okay without us?_ Timmy asks me.

_In time. It’s going to be hard, but they’re the strongest people we know. They know we passed together, and I think that’s what makes them somewhat be at peace with us leaving. They know we’ll be watching over them, though. Always._ I reply, sending him a smile.

Timmy, the damn goofball, leans over and kisses me even though he knows we can’t feel each other.

Timmy and I spend time exploring this new world, our paradise. Many others come to us. Timmy reunites with his parents and sister. I find my own family and reconcile with them. We all band together and stay united up here, where there are no grudges. Only peace.

Eventually, Timmy and I feel a pull from a much stronger and higher energy that we come to terms with as God. He’s on a magnificent throne, and he has eyes that are light and kind. He radiates warmth, and Timmy and I feel safe under his gaze.

_My children, please come forth._

Timmy and I step forward, hands still clasped together.

_Do not fear, for your own children are going to prosper and go on without you. They and your grandchildren will grow to be happy and as blessed as you two have been throughout your life. They know you have passed on from Earth to here together, and they are in fact at peace with it. They all love you two very much. Your family lineage will continue to flourish and live on. You two will not be forgotten._

Timmy nuzzles against me. We both smile in content.

_Timmy, Armie, you are both the epitome of love and loyalty. Your love will be remembered as an example to others on Earth and even up here, in the spirit world, in paradise. I am happy to have seen two of my children live such a good life. Now, I would like for you to go and enjoy finally arriving home. But be mindful, for soon I believe you will be sent to your next lifetime. You two have more love to share and teach to others. But do not worry, though you two may have passed on from this life as Timothée and Armand, you will always find each other in the next life, and all the rest to come._

Timmy and I are suddenly transported to our spot identical to the one on Earth. It brings immediate comfort to us. We settle down on the grass, listening to paradise happen around us.

My husband and I kiss gently as we huddle up close together.

Timmy sends me a gorgeous smile.

_We made it to paradise, Arms_.

I kiss his face all over, then simply look at him. _Just think, we’re here in paradise, and it’s not even the end for us yet. It’s just the beginning. We still have a lot of lives to live together, Timmy. We have…forever._

His green eyes sparkle_._ _Forever sounds pretty amazing as long as it’s with you._

I grin and nuzzle our faces together. _This is just a tiny piece of our life together. Are you ready to start forever with me, my love?_

Timmy eyes the wedding bands still on our hands as our souls lovingly vibrate with the same frequency. Green eyes meet blue.

_We have the stars, you and I. And this is given once only._


End file.
